Necronomiconomics
|bonuses1 = |skill2 =Nighmare Curse |image2 =Nightmare_curse64.png |description2 =The dreaded Shobastian Nightmare Curse causes your enemies to fall into a blissful slumber. Meanwhile, their brains are beset by Eldritch Things who cunningly replace their internal thinkmeats with the Bees of Evil. Caution: exposure to Bees of Evil may prove to have toxic side effects to the caster. |effect2 =Ability: |bonuses2 = |skill3 =Mark of Chthon |image3 =Mark_of_chthon64.png |description3 =With this spell, you can wear Chthon's Mark (which makes men mightier than mortals) for a short time. Beware the cost, of course. |effect3 =Ability: |bonuses3 = |skill4 =Pact of Fleeting Life |image4 =Fleeting_life64.png |description4 =In exchange for the power to steal the life-force of your enemies, you promise to give some of your life to some elder being. This bartering is not for the faint of heart. |effect4 =Ability: |bonuses4 = +1 |skill5 =Eldritch Inhabitation |image5 =Eldritch_pillar64.png |description5 =This spell posseses the target with a being not fit for this reality; it will tear its way back to where it came however it can, with predictably destructive results. |effect5 =Ability: |bonuses5 = +1 |skill6 =Tenebrous Rift |image6 =Tenebrous_rift64.png |description6 =Open a horrible rift of evil which consumes all in its reach. |effect6 =Ability: |bonuses6 = +1 }} Notes: *Deathly Hex: The debuffs applied (reduced health regeneration for ~90 turns, and reduced health regeneration for 6 turns) do not visibly stack, yet you still take 2-3 damage per round for a few rounds after casting. This damage stacks, and can very easily kill your character. *Nightmare Curse: This will apply a damage over time effect to the enemy that scales (I believe) with magic power. It is extremely damaging, often killing a full health monster over 3 ticks. Additionally, it will usually put the monster to sleep. The downside is reducing maximum mana by 2 for 70+ turns, and reduced mana regeneration for about 5 turns. *Tenebrous Rift: Creates a large area of effect that takes damage over time for 10 turns. The center is a 3x3 area, and it also seems to damage 1-3 squares beyond this. Sometimes the caster is cursed with a DOT as well, but not the majority of the time. Save your game before using this spell for the first time, and cast it at maximum range from yourself. Cast this spell at least 4 tiles adjacently away from yourself or 3 tiles diagonally away from yourself to be safe from the rift. *All of these spells have a negative side effect after casting. These will typically end up with you taking damage every turn, having reduced (even negative) mana regeneration, and reduced stats. These spells are for advanced players only. *The necromantic resistance required to take no damage from the effects of these spells depends on your magical power: The formula is 1 + (magic power/10) rounded down. So 55 magic power requires 1 + 55/10 = 1 + 5 = 6 necromantic resistance. *Skills such as Ley Lines and Fleshsmithing can prove tremendously helpful when using Necroeconomics. Ley Lines will mean you won't have to worry a whole lot about mana penalties, and taking even one level of Fleshsmithing will allow you to spam health penalizing spells with impunity, so long as you have enough mana to cast Knit Tissue and heal back the damage faster than the spells can sap it. Just don't go overboard; you don't want to run out of mana and have 5 HP remaining with six stacks of Blood Debt.